


Dance of the Sports Elf

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Lazytown Requests and Oneshots [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Mating Rituals, bird flirting, made up elf culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr. My take on elf culture. There are plenty of fics where Sportacus goes into heat but I thought it would be fun if elves had mating dances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request.
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with anything but if a guy bird-flirts at me it will 100% work.

Sportacus did odd things sometimes. A lot of the time. Most of the time. Like now he was sitting on a bench weaving a net. Seeing him sitting was strange enough compared to his usual activities, but weaving was new. The children took notice and asked what he was doing.

“Hey! Sportacus is sitting down!” Trixie had called out.

“Moving your body is important, but your brain is important too!” He began to explain, still happily turning bits of thin blue and purple yarn into abstract patterns. “It’s good to get creative and make things, if you can.”

“What are you making?” Ziggy asked.

“Can I have it?” Stingy added.

Sportacus chuckled. “No, Stingy. This is for something important. It’s going to be a special shawl.”

“What’s a shawl?” Pixel asked this time.

“Something you wear on your shoulders. Usually it’s to keep warm, but this is decorative.”

“What’s it for?” Stephanie spoke this time.

Sportacus set the partially done project down with a grin. 

“Where I come from, when somebody really likes somebody else, they make something like this for who they like. They make a shawl, and in the spring when the flowers bloom they put flowers in the shawl, or feathers, or whatever they think the other person will like.”

He didn’t go into further detail than that, though everybody tried to pry about who he was making the shawl for. After a few minutes of the children asking to learn to make a shawl of their own Sportacus caved easily and began teaching them all to knit. Only Pixel and Stingy seemed to have the patience to stick with it though.

They all tried it out, which was what mattered most. 

 

Over the course of a week the children had begun giving Sportacus small things to tie into the shawl he was making, eager to help. It was traditional to do it entirely on his own, but it wasn’t like there were other elves around to make sure he adhered to that. He appreciated the children for helping. Soon the shawl was littered with flowers, both real and false, several craft feathers, small bits of costume jewelry, ribbons, spare bits of yarn, old keys, and even a small piggy key chain. It was cluttered, but beautiful. By mid February it was finished.

He waited for the kids to be in school before he took the shawl to the not-so-hidden bunker. He knocked on the hatch, waited, then knocked again and was glad when a very disgruntled voice responded from a better hidden speaker.

“Might as well come in if you’re just going to keep knocking otherwise.”

“Thank you!” Sportacus chirped, easily swinging the hatch open and climbing down. 

He paused at the base of the ladder, noticing Robbie and himself were not yet in each other's field of vision. Good. A few seconds more to prepare. 

He took off his hat and shirt, folding them over a ladder run and draped the shawl over his back, tying the straps he had made to go under his arms and around his wrists. He had no mirror but still took care to run his fingers through his hair and straighten his moustache. He took a breath. He had practiced. He could do it. It was important.

Sportacus stepped into the main area of the lair, noticing Robbie in his chair and falling easily into a graceful bow. He couldn’t quite see the look of confusion on Robbie’s face as he turned his back, careful to spread his arms in a way to best show off the shawl’s arrangement. Then, the real performance began. 

He flung himself up into a simple flip, landing to immediately roll right into a cartwheel. Power jumps into mid air splits, to which he would turn to catch himself on his hands to pop right back up into the air. 

“What the-” He heard Robbie begin, but Sportacus had to focus or lose his nerve and the latter wasn’t an option.

After a particularly difficult bit of acrobatics, the elf caught himself in a handstand, then paused. Slowly, he turned his body diagonally to the floor, still fully braced on his hands. He lowered himself, held, then pushed himself through a low, one handed backflip. He landed into a split on the ground, then did a second one handed backflip to stand.

“Will you _stop_ that before you break something? There’s dangerous machinery in here!” Robbie barked, just as Sportacus was preparing another complicated series of excessive movement.

The distraction caused the elf to trip. A wave of disappointment in himself flooded through him, but he ignored it. Robbie had told him to stop, so Sportacus stopped. The dance was meant for the villain and continuing after a rejection was rude. If it was a rejection. He wasn’t sure, but Robbie didn’t look pleased by the display.

There was silence for a moment as the two just stared at each other. Sportacus could feel his face burn and he was sure his ears had to be scarlet.

“So…” Robbie began, uncurling to sit correctly in his chair. “Is this like an elf thing?”

“Y-yes. It’s like an elf thing.”

Robbie rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t flip around in here. There are dangerous machines that you could break, or they could break _you_. Or _me._ ”

Sportacus ducked his head, aware he was being scolded. Robbie left his chair to stand, then continued.

“So what was the point of all of that anyway?”

“That was… supposed to impress you.”

Robbie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache beginning. Still, knowing the reason the elf had come into his lair to dance and jump and be a general nuisance he had to admit it was kind of sweet.

“You always impress me.” Robbie admitted, glad to see Sportacus’s somber expression split into a grin.

He took of the shawl, passing it over to the taller man, who looked it over with a furrowed brow. He ran his fingers over all the trinkets tied to it, no idea what to make of it but amused by the stranger items.

“This is for you! If you want it.” Sportacus said. “The kids helped me make it.”

Robbie’s eyes shifted to him. “I’m not going to _dance_ in it.”

“I don’t expect you too.”

“You know… humans just ask each other on dates.”

Sportacus snorted. “That’s silly. Where’s the effort in that?”

Robbie draped the shawl over the back of his chair, where the elf knew he usually slept, and Sportacus had to remind himself that Robbie was unaware that he had fulfilled the nesting custom that signaled approval of the dance and gift. Robbie was human and didn’t know what his action had meant.

“If this is your version of asking me on a date I suppose I accept, but nothing crazy. And for the love of cake will you please put on a shirt?”

Sportacus wasted no time leaping over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


End file.
